middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey/Transcript
This is an extended edition version of the first film of ''The Hobbit'' Source of dialogue: Movie Quotes and More from pages 1 and 2 Source of extended dialogue: http://www.movie-censorship.com/report.php?ID=841103 Scenes 1-4: Prologue Old Bilbo: (V.O) My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now Frodo. I’m not the same hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened. It began long ago in a land far away to the East. The like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth, Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, king under the mountain. The mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Ah, Frodo. Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock, and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled. Fashioning objects of great beauty, out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper down into the dark, and that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it the king’s jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven king, Thranduil. (Thranduil and several elves go to the throne and both kings bow their heads towards each other. A chest opens for Thranduil to see, whose eyes glow when the gems are seen and goes to touch them until the dwarf holding the chest closes it abruptly before he can touch it.) Bilbo Baggins: ''(Continued) As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew their store of good will ran thin. No one knows exactly what began the rift. The Elves say the Dwarves stole their treasure. The Dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf King refused to give them their rightful pay. It is sad, Frodo, how old alliances can be broken. How friendships between peoples can be lost. ''(Present day. ''And for what? (''Bilbo goes back to think for a moment but jerks and continues writing) ''But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror’s love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow. ''(Thorin stands far away looking as Thror is surrounded by gold and steps into the shadows, wishing to see no more. ) '' '''Old Bilbo Baggins:' The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane, coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot dry wind. Thorin: Balin, sound the alarm. ( a flag flies pass him and he ducks) Call out the guards, do it now! Balin: What is it? Thorin: Dragon. (turns to the citizens in teh mountain) Dragon! Old Bilbo: over He was a Firedrake from the North. Old Bilbo: over Smaug had come! Old Bilbo: over Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Thror: No! finds Thror and grabs a hold of him, dragging him away from the scenehobbit-2 Old Bilbo: over Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thorin: Run for your lives!Help us! Old Bilbo: over Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day. Nor any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. The once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men. But always, he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, where he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and a city turn to ash. And he never forgave, and he never forgot. Present day Old Bilbo: over Far away, in another corner of the world dragons were only make-believe. A party trick conjured by Wizards on Midsummer's Eve. No more frightening than fairy dust. And that, my dear Frodo is where I come in. It was the beginning of an unlikely friendship that has lasted all my life. That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began…well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home. Category:Transcripts Category:The Hobbit Transcripts Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey